Weirdest Beginnings
by juneneopolitansundae
Summary: The best kind of love starts out with a very weird beginning!
1. Chapter 1

****

Weirdest Beginnings (bella/ed)

Disclaimer: Me no own Twilight!

**

* * *

**

Edward hadn't looked at me in the eye for days. He only looked like this once—right before he left me.

We were sitting on the couch in the living room. Emmett was watching the football game.

"NOO! Fuck—" He threw his shoe at the TV. "... Shit." He muttered as he went into the garage (our extra TVs were in there).

There was an awkward silence (if you ignore all of the yells of, "WHAT? OMG, WRONG WAY, STUPID!" and "GAHH! I'M GONNA LIGHT MYSLEF ON FIRE!"

I chuckled slightly

"So, Edward..." I started.

He sighed, as if saying, _I knew it would come to this._

"Edward, I think you know what I'm going to ask." I said, gently touching his hand. He pulled it away, not much to my surprise.

Silence...

"Edward, have you been ignoring me?" I asked quietly.

He said nothing, but he did look m in the eyes. He had emotions in his eyes.

__

Fear, sadness, anger, loneliness...

but t was missing the one thing I always, _always _saw: love.

"Edward."

"Bella, I'm sorry..." He said, trailing off.

"Sorry? For _what?"_ I asked.

"I..." he took a deep, unnecessary breath. "I need time."

I stared at him (my mouth was probably gaping). "_Time? _Time for _what_?" I asked.

"To think about our love." He said, emotionless. I didn't like this face. Not at all. It reminded me of the woods of Forks.

"I love you, Edward! I love you!" I whispered-shouted. If I could, I'd have been bawling.

"I don't believe I can say the same for me." He replied. "But, Bella... I don't know why. I truly don't. I'm sor-"

"Damn right you're sorry!" The noise downstairs turned off. The clothes hangers screeching against the metal stopped. "You've said it before! You've said that you were sorry! You said that you'd never leave unless I told you too!" I shouted, now standing up beside him.

"Bella, love-"

"Don't ever call me love again, I hate you! Leave!" I screamed kicking him in the stomach.

He groaned as he went halfway through the wall. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett zipped up beside me. I started to run to Edward, to push him out of the wall and throw him into the woods, but Emmett held me back.

"Let me go, he deserves it!" I dry-sobbed. But the dry-sobs were _not _pity, or weakness. They were definitely anger.

"Bella, it's okay!" Emette boomed, hugging me.

Alice went to Edward and talked to him. He muttered something, and she slapped him. He closed his eyes and stood still. "I'm sorry." And with that he was gone.

The following night I cuddled with Alice and Emmett, as Jasper did nothing to my emotions. He let me suffer, just as I had asked, and paced the room, cursing every now and then.

Alice seemed more sad than I. Emmett hugged me, rocked me back and forth.

Rosalie was kind to me. Every once and a while, she would come down and move Emmett, hug me, and tell me things like, "It's okay... he was an ass anyway, I never liked him... you're too good for him... Bella, I'm sorry..." but when the dread became too much, I heard a weak sob form in her throat and she would get up from the couch and walk away.

Esme and Carlisle didn't know yet... They had gone out for who-knows-why.

But I knew one thing:

I wasn't wrong. I was right to be mad at him. He was an ass. Everyone was on my side. Even Edward himself admitted he deserved it all...

If he came back, Emmett and Jasper would pound him, just for me. And he wouldn't fight back.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Nobody was happy. Emmett tried to make everyone crack a smile every once in a while... But he was always the only one to actually smile.

After two weeks of silence, I broke it.

"Alice, how... are you?" I asked, trying to be casual and normal.

"Great." She said in a monotone voice. I sighed. What would make her happier...

"Is my outfit okay?" I asked, standing from the couch to her.

She turned around, and her sighed. "Yeah, it's-" She observed it. "BELLA! GET YOUR BUTT UPSTAIRS TO MY AND JASPER'S CLOSET, AND STAY THERE!" She shouted, a disgusted look in her eyes.

I giggled and zipped up to their room. As usual, Jasper was sitting on the bed. Just sitting. He didn't breathe. He didn't talk. All he did was... sit.

"Jazz?" I whispered. He din't look up.

"Jasper." I went to sit next to him.

"Bella, do you miss him?" He asked, still looking down at his wrists, which, had he been human, would probably be scarred right now...

I registered what he had just said. Instantly, my non-beating heart ached with longing.

"I'm sorry, Bells. Sorry. I miss him, too." He said, hugging me. I dry sobbed into his shoulder.

"Okay, Bel-" Alice's voice stopped and I heard her sigh sadly.

I tore from Jasper and opened my arm out to her. She gladly accepted and came to hug us both.

We dry sobbed together.

***[(^\/^\/^\/^\/^)]***

***[(^\/^\/^\/^\/^)]***

Alice had given me plenty of stylish clothing. She packed for me (thought hating every moment of my leaving).

"So where will you go, lil sister?" Emmett asked me, rubbing my head.

"I don't know." I sighed. "I was just thinking I'd go somewhere random. I just... can't stand this. You all look like him. Your eyes, and skin, I mean." I said. I hugged Alice.

"I'll miss you." She said, squeezing me to vampire-death.

"I'll miss you, too, best friend." I said, grinning sadly. I seperated from her, and went to Emmett and Jasper who were watching the ground.

"Waiting for it to move, huh? i'd expect Emmett to do taht, but Jasper?" I giggled. I was gonna miss these two.

"I'll miss you guys." I whispered, hugging them both.

They said nothing, but I knew what they were wanted to say.

I was attacked from behind by Esme.

"I'll muss you so much, sweetheart! I don't want you to leave, but I guess you have to. Remember, we'll always accept you back!" She said, burying her face in my hair, as I did with mine in hers.

"I know, I'll miss you all!" I said. I was on the verge of another dry sob. As we let go of eachother, I turned to Carlisle.

"We love you, Bella." He stated, hugging me. Now I was dry sobbing.

"I-I'll miss you... all... too."

I felt more hands hug me.

"Bella, I know I've been a bitch all the time to you, but I _will_ miss you. Believe it or not, you're my friend." She said, patting my back as a comforting sister would.

I smiled. "Th-thanks. You too, Rose." Everyone group hugged, and I was off.

All alone. In a car.

Going nowhere.

Himalayas? Canada? _Italy?_ I might as well go to the Volturi! I mean, they said taht they'd accept me, too... right?

I soon found myself at an airplane station, looking at flights for Italy.

I didn't realize what I was doing until a man asked me if I needed help.

"Huh?" I looked a the flights. "Oh, wrong... place." I said awkwardly; I shuffled away back to my car.

**Few Days Later...**

I had no clue where I was.

I'd gone to many of the places Id never been to. Texas, Vermont, North/South Dakota, Niagra Falls...

_I have no clue where I am. I'm really just sitting here..._

I sat in the front seat of my car.

There was a beautiful house that kind of reminded me of Charlie's house that was for sale.

I bought it, naturally.

As I was unpacking, a high schooler came by, walking a dog.

"Oh, hi! Movin' in?" He asked.

I grunted in reply, keeping my 'I'm-having-trouble-help-me' look up.

He tied his dog's leash to the tree, and walked over to grab my boxes. He instantly grunted and dropped it halfway.

I grinned and grabbed it.

"Gotchya." I said, walking inside, putting the box down, and going back out.

"What's your name?" The boy asked.

I looked at him for a second. He had red-black hair (I mean streaks of black in his bright, red hair) and dark green eyes. He had faded blue jeans and a striped brown jacket on, which covered a blue shirt. He had a black JanSport backpack.

Damn... Those eyes were intense.

"Uh, Isabella, but I like to be called Bella. ...You?" I asked, not quite sure of how to talk to people.

"My name's Jared. Thats a really nice name, by the way! my dad used to always talk about this girl in his class. Actually, now that I think of it, she matches your description." He paused thoughtfully. "Whats your last name?"

"...Cullen."

"Funny, that's the last name of who she married! Man, after you pack, you so gotta come to my house and meet my dad; he'd be ecstatic." He said, grinning. I smiled.

"Sure. This'll only take a few."

Once I'd finished, I walked outside. "So uh, what do I call your dad?"

"Well, he always tells everyone to call him-" He was interrupted by my foot catching on the pavement. And the pounding of my face.

Instead of asking if I was okay like any normal human would, he burst out laughing _and_ asked me if I was okay.

"Oh, my—laugh—God, are—laugh—are you okay?" He asked, pulling me up to my feet after I pouted.

"Gee, thanks." I hissed.

"Well, I helped you up, didn't I?" He asked.

"Well, yeah, but that gets completely ignored when you laugh at me!" I said haughtily.

After 923 seconds of silence, i felt something warm on my fingers. I looked down.

Jared had inertwined his fingers in mine. I instantly yanked my hand back and walked a little faster (God, humans were so slow!).

"Bella, sorry." He said quickly. "I didn't notice, it was an accident! Seriously!" I sighed. He reminded me of Mike Newton.

"It's okay, I'm just kind of... I just got... dumped." I said. I don't think I'd be this open to anybody but Jacob (or The Cullens).

Apparently, Jared really cared.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry!" He said. "I could hug you... but that'd be awkward..." He muttered.

I giggled. "Yeah, it would."

"What happened?"

"I lived with his familly, we were married, and he dumped me. And I kicked him into a wall." I said.

Jared whistled. "Damn, how strong _are_ you?" He asked.

"I'd show you but you'd be scared."

"Puh-shaw!" He waved his hand.

I sighed. "Okay... do you have anything I can throw at the tree?" I asked.

He dug around in his backpack. "Here." He handed me a blue plastic hairbrush.

_Here goes... _I threw the brush hard as I could at a nearby tree.

It went through the bark, through the neighbors chain-link fence, and into the wondow. Which broke.

"Shit, man!" Jared turned around, and ran beside me.

"Hey! Who was that?" I heard an old and familiar voice call out. I gasped.

"Wait!" I grabbed his wrist and ran toward the house.

"Who are you!" The man had white hair, a whit goatee, and was in a his jammies.

"...Charlie?" I asked hesitantly.

"Who are you, I said!" He yelled.

"Bella!"

"Bella, you say...? I don't know a bella!" My heart fell.

"Oh, uh, _sorry_!" Jared and I ran into he road, and straight to his house.

Jared was grinning maniacally.

"Charlie? You thought he was our old officer Charlie Swan?" He laughed. "Oh, geez, you crack me up." He sighed.

"This is your house?" He nodded. "Nice! I like it!" He smiled widely at my enthusiasm.

"Okay, before you meet my dad, he's weird. 'Kay?" He said, cautiously.

I nodded, clapped my hands and said, "Let's go!"

As we opened the door, I peered inside. Someone saw me. Before I could run for Hell, someone yelled,

_"Bella Swan?"_


End file.
